


The Decathlon Team And Peter: Yes They Can Get Along, Marvel Is Just A Bunch Of Cowards

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Almost All Of Peter's Dialogue Ends With '!' Because He's A Literal Puppy, Also My School Doesn't Have Decathlon And I Didn't Know It Was A Real Thing Before This Fic, Because That's What Peter Deserves, Crack, Deadpool Makes A Brief Appearance Because I Missed Him Okay?, Flash Thompson Redemption, He Just Shows Up For Funsies, I Took The Decathlon Questions And Answers From A Quizlet Because I'm Not Smart Enough For That, Identity Reveal, It's Just Adorable Okay, Literal Puppy Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is A Good Team Captain, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker purrs, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, This Whole Story Is To Fill My Need For Peter Having Many Friends Who Like Him, Two Shot, because I said so, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter gets to let loose and act his true, spidery self around the team and he's glad he has a group of friends now. It's a little concerning how many people know the truth about him, but he trusts them. And if any of them reveal anything, he's Spider-Man! Plus, if it really comes down to it, Tony has some kickass lawyers too.Or: In which the Decathlon team finds out Peter's secret identity during a practice, and they bond through shared experiences of Peter's really fucking weird life.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Friday & Natasha Romanov, Friday & Peter Parker, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Michelle Jones & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1633
Collections: The Adventures of Spiderling and Friends





	1. An Alien Invasion Happens And Now They Have An Excuse To Cut Decathlon Practice Short

The Decathlon team has mandatory meetings at school, but also meetings outside of school. They rotated whose house it was at and met up twice a week, and other than Peter, everyone was always there. This time, it's at Flash's. They have their rituals, just like any group. They settle into a circle on the floor, all sitting in the same order they always do, and Flash turns the TV ln for some background noise, not bothering to change it from the news. They start practice. MJ asks questions and the two in the middle of the circle try to answer before the other. It's kinda fun. Charles brought snacks, and they're currently munching on some pretty good cookies. Then the news says something that catches their attention. Aliens. Again. Peter stands up. 

"MJ, I gotta go." He's not looking at any of them, just picking up his bag and walking away. MJ stands up and grabs his sleeve. 

"Absolutely not. We need this practice." Peter nervously glances at the news and then back at MJ. He sighs and Flash smirks, knowing Peter is going to admit defeat. 

"I'll have Karen patch you in through my private comms and you can put me on speaker." Wait, what?

Then MJ gives in. 

"Fine. But absolutely no dying." Peter laughs and MJ crosses her arms and gives him a look. Peter smiles and puts his hands up in surrender. 

"Seriously MJ. I've had enough near death experiences - I won't be dying today."

"Good. Now get going loser! There's aliens!" She shoves him towards the bathroom. 

"And you're changing in there and not the goddamn alleyways!" She shouts through the door she just closed. There's a mumbled 'Fine!' from Peter. 

MJ rejoins the group. 

"What's happening?" Charles asks curiously. 

"This may come as a shock for you guys, so we're just gonna wait until he's up and swinging before resuming practice." Ned laughs even though there was no joke and MJ smirks at him. The bathroom door opens. Oh. Oh there  _ was  _ a joke. 

"What the fuck," Flash deadpans, a little slack jawed. 

"I'm just gonna leave my backpack here guys!" And then Peter’s out the door. 

"Everybody else saw that, right? I'm not hallucinating?" Abe asks, a little shocked. 

"And now you know where he went on all those field trips and missed meetings," is all MJ says before her phone rings. She answers the call and puts it on speaker. It's loud. There's screams and guns and shouting and crashing and screeching and thwipping and other noises. 

"Ah! I can reduce all that background noise if you want MJ?" Peter’s voice comes through. 

"Nah. If the team can answer with all these distractions, we're golden,” MJ says as she shuffles her cards. 

"Wowee. I mean, I guess you're right? But that's kinda harsh MJ."

"Shut up loser. If you don't get at least half your questions right we're doing the next five practices at the compound so they can embarrass you."

"Hey! I'm trying to save the world here - cut me a little slack!" Peter is joking; MJ is not. 

Practice is hectic, but the team adjusts. They ask Peter a few questions here and there, but for the most part their captain makes them focus on practicing. The news is hilarious though as several reporters question why Spider-Man is yelling out random facts at unexpected intervals. It's actually quite a funny situation if you look at it through rose tinted glasses. 

"Pathogen," MJ calls. Peter is stabbed and he says through a grunt, "Microorganism! Spreads diseases, fungi, viruses, and parasites!" Then he coughs up blood. 

"Peter! Are you alright?" Sally asks in concern. MJ pulls out the next card. 

"Peachy keen! This is like stubbing a toe for me!"

"That's not anymore reassuring Peter!" Cindy says in worry. 

"Look, while you guys were out partying at homecoming, I literally had an entire building collapse on me! I’m telling you, this is  _ nothing _ ." He dodges a punch by somewhat throwing himself to the left and then ducks down to avoid a kick to the head. He sweeps his legs in a circle, knocking down his offenders. He holds out both arms and webs them to surrounding buildings. 

"I've had worse!" he chirps and punches some alien in the face as MJ clears her throat. 

"Aww, how cute!" Peter quips at an alien running at him. Peter jumps and while he's in the air he kicks his leg behind him to hit the alien in the head. "You run like a baby! Aren't you all just precious, inexperienced babies!" His quip is aimed at the next alien, which he takes down in a second. 

"A bunch of babies when it comes to fighting! Seriously! They need some type of fighting classes where you come from." MJ clears her throat again. 

"Sorry MJ! Got distracted!"

"I can tell. Answer the next one wrong and I'm serious, the next practice  _ will  _ be at the tower or compound."

They see Spider-Man wince and recoil some on TV.

"Gods no MJ."

It's Peter's turn again, and he was against Flash. Little shit/his idol was still answering the questions correctly while fighting literal aliens. Even bantering with the aliens and his teammates - them  _ and  _ the superhero ones! They saw him and Captain America fistbump with the backs of their hands before fighting back to back. And that was also when he'd answered a question before Flash even opened his mouth! Damn him. 

Peter had just answered another question correctly, and it was getting on Flash's nerves. Although, it was pretty cool. Peter was actually kind of -

Tony Stark's voice cut in. 

"Kid! We all know how smart you are - you don't have to shout random facts!" Peter does a flip off a building and shoots a web. 

"I'm not just shouting them out Mr. Stark -" he does a flying kick into an alien and shoots another web, "- and besides! I thought I was on my private comms!" The team is silent, awaiting to see if Mr. Nobody Peter Parker Who Is Apparently Somebody was about to get yelled at by Mr. Big Shot Hero Tony Freaking Stark. 

"We're still all in the same physical location, kid." They hear a blaster charge and an alien grunt. 

"Who are you even talking to and why are they so silent?" Tony continues. Peter is on the TV and they can see his smile through his mask, and isn't that just cute?

"My AcaDeca team! Say hi guys!" He introduces them with some pride as he somersaults off a building and dropkicks yet another alien. 

"Hi," they all chorus back, some nervous and others excited. MJ just scoffs. 

"Well hello to you too, MJ. And hi Peter's team. Kid, I ever tell you you have too much on your plate?" Peter punches some alien in the throat. 

"Yup! And like all those times before Mr. Stark, please, kindly, with the most respect ever, shut up you hypocrite. Karen hang up on Mr. Stark please."

"Wh-" he starts to protest, but a dial tone plays. 

"Thank you Karen!"

"Of course, Peter." He bitch slaps some alien into a building. Ouch. 

"Woah, who was that?" Cindy asks and Peter chuckles. 

"That's Karen! She's an AI and she kinda lives in my suit?"

"Hello, Deca team," she greets in a motherly voice. They chime back their greetings and MJ sighs. She sets the practice cards down and settles her gaze on the TV. She resigns herself to no further practice - Peter is pretty cool anyways and is saving their asses right now though, so she supposes it's acceptable for this meeting to not be a full practice. Just this once. 

Ned is changing the channel again, trying to find one with Peter. 

"I wish we could just, like, see you on one consistent feed Peter," he grumbles. 

"Well, the best I can do is try having Karen send you a feed of what I'm seeing?" Their words clamble over each other in excitement, but the agreement is clear. 

"Cool. Karen?"

"It's possible Peter, but you'll have to hang up this call for a moment."

"Okay!" Silence for a moment and then Ned's phone rings. Ned picks up quickly and then a view of an alien's face up close and personal is taking up the screen. 

"I figured your phone might be getting low on battery MJ! So I had Karen switch it up." MJ scoffs, but there's clear fondness and amusement in her eyes and small smile on her face. 

"Ever the considerate. What, I can't charge my own phone?"

"MJ please," Peter says and suddenly he's zooming to the top of a tall building and a few people look away. 

"I know for a fact you absolutely could, but your charger is at your house."

"Guilty as charged." He jumps off the fucking building. 

"God," Abe mutters. "How do you not get sick doing this?"

"I'm just used to it." You can hear the shrug in his voice as he lands and fights some aliens. "There was a slight adjustment period, sure, but of course there was gonna be! One day you're so sick you think you might actually be dying, the next you're able to walk up walls! Life is just crazy sometimes, I've gotten used to it." He balances on his hands as he kicks an alien in the nose. 

"I'll say," Flash speaks. 

"Woah! I totally thought you'd gone out of the room or something, you were so silent!" Peter pulls one towards him with a web rope and punches it. 

"You alright?" he asks as if he wasn't the one in danger from fighting aliens. 

"Yeah," Flash replies and picks up on the lull in conversation and clears his throat. "So, that internship..."

"Oh! Spider-Man is the internship! Although I do help Mr. Stark out in his lab sometimes."

"So, you can actually walk up walls?" Sally inquires. 

"Yeah! I'm sticky!" He cringes and does some ballet moves that end with about eight aliens on the ground. 

"I could've phrased that better!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Flash finds himself scoffing and teasing back. It's actually kind of ... nice not to be rudely teasing Parker? He's a pretty chill guy?

"Sure man! But yeah, I can walk up them, sit on them, whatever. Unfortunately can't drink on them - I've tried -" they laugh because of course he has, "but pretty much any part of my body can stick to anything basically. Not just walls! I, uh, once fell asleep against Mr. Stark's side in the lab and I totally stuck to him. Now that was embarrassing!" Yeah, this is nice, they all decide. This Peter is calm and relaxed, fully open and acting his true self. They decide they like the real Peter. 

"So," Abe starts with a wicked grin. "Got any good Avengers stories?"

"Y'all wanna hear how I beat them all on game night by doing WiiSports on the ceiling?" They decide yes, they do, and also they'd do anything for this adorable new side of Peter. 

The aliens have all been ... Well, they've been dealt with. Peter is sitting on top of a building, postponing joining the group of Avengers. He sighs contently. 

"Thanks guys. This was one of the most fun patrols I've ever had. We should do this more often." 

And if they did do it more often, well, nobody had to know. 


	2. Decathlon Team Visits The Tower And MJ Didn't Even Have To Threaten Peter - Thanks May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel you haven't been waiting for since it was uploaded before anyone even saw this fic existed!

They do end up having a meeting at the tower. But, Peter insists,  _ only  _ because May's out of town. 

The team slowly files into Stark Industries' lobby, where Peter was talking animatedly with the receptionists before the first of them arrived. From then he'd engaged the team in conversation and answered questions, a smile ever present on his face. 

When the last of them arrives, he stands up from his chair and stretches. 

"Right. Now we all have to go in the elevator. I promise it won't snap like the Washington one," he jokes and they follow him in. 

They're in front of Peter's bedroom door. Peter opens the door, takes one look at it, and quickly slams it closed. He turns and stares at the team. They stare back. 

"I don't have any furniture on the floor." There are few laughs and Peter sighs dejectedly in defeat. 

"Which means we'll have to go to the common room. Unfortunately, Avengers. Fortunately, pop-tarts," is all he says before leading them back into the common room. 

They get a good half hour in before something happens. ("Something was bound to happen eventually," Peter grumbles.) Someone mentions they're hungry and there are murmurs of agreement, so Peter gets up and leads them to the kitchen, hungry himself. Before anyone can even think about looking for food though, they're met with the sight of Hawkeye crouching on a counter, hoarding snacks into his arms. Peter flips on the lights with the look of a stern and disapproving mother. 

"Clint." It's just a name, and yet it floods with parent-scolding-a-child energy. Clint turns around, caught in the act. 

"Yes?" he tries. 

"No," Peter corrects. 

"No," Clint mumbles and starts putting the snacks back. Peter sighs. 

"You can keep one."

"Yessir!" Clint gives a mock salute, and then jumps into the vent above the fridge. 

"Wow," Ned breathes out. "You totally just pulled a Dad on actual Hawkeye." Peter sighs and moves to the cabinet Clint had messed with. 

"He knows he's not supposed to. Also, he's literally a Dad himself." He gathers up the snacks Clint had previously been stealing and whirls around with a grin. 

"If you guys want anything different or more, tell me now!"

They get another ten minutes and a bunch of delicious, cheap, actually shitty but enjoyable snacks, before something else happens. 

The elevators ding and soon Natasha is walking up to them. "Hey Peter, and Peter's ... friends?"

"Hey Auntie Nat! Yeah, these are my friends and Decathlon team! Also, they know about the spidering!" They choose to ignore Peter has just called Black Widow 'Auntie Nat'. One of their wisest decisions. 

A cruel, teasing smile crosses Natasha's face. 

"Oh really? So this means I can tell them embarrassing Peter stories  _ and  _ Spider stories?"

"Auntie Naaaat! I thought we were spider buddies! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Peter whines. Natasha ruffles his hair and sits down next to him. 

"Absolutely, which is why I will be upping your training difficulty." Peter pouts and Natasha turns to the team. 

"So, for starters, you must know that Peter falls off the ceilings a lot because he likes to take naps on them." MJ smirks and holds out her hand. 

"Oh, I think we're going to get along well." Natasha smiles and shakes her hand. 

"MJ, I presume?" Peter groans. 

"God has abandoned me. You two better not make my life a living hell."

Twenty minutes later, and his life was a living hell. Everyone had exchanged Peter stories, Natasha and MJ sharing the most. Peter was so red he might actually overheat, and he had his face hidden in his hands. Natasha tells another story, and Peter gets up and walks away. He walks onto the wall and ends up sitting criss cross applesauce in the corner on the ceiling, facing away from the group. He was totally sulking. 

"Oh! This reminds me of that one time -" Peter banged his head on the ceiling. 

Bruce walks in a few minutes later. 

"Uh, hi kids and Nat," he greets and is met with a chorus of "Hi Dr. Banner"s, which made him smile with pride and a happiness he tried and failed to bite down. He took one look at Peter - who had changed his position on the ceiling to face the team, his head resting boredly on one hand, elbow pressing into his leg - and turned back to Natasha, his smile still somewhat present. 

"Why's he sulking?" Natasha grins. 

"Telling embarrassing stories about him." Bruce laughs. 

"Just wait until Tony gets here." Peter's eyes widen and he gasps. 

"Ah, a great idea!" Natasha claps her hands together. 

"Friday, be dear and remind Tony Peter's team is here?" Peter lands on his feet with a thud, and he looks desperately at the ceiling. 

"Please don't tell Mr. Stark, Friday!"

"Who?" Peter's eyes widen. 

"Tony?" He tries. 

"Nope!" Friday says and if she had a face she'd be grinning in amusement. Peter pauses. 

"Okay, guess I'll just tell-"

"Dad?" Peter croaks out. 

"Oh! That's who you're talking about! But I'm afraid I have to tell him, Peter." He hangs his head with a sigh as his team erupts in laughter. Oh man, he was so dead. 

Tony walks into the room with the biggest shit-eating-grin known to humankind (Loki held the title for all other species). His hair was disheveled, he was covered in grease and motor oil, his stained mug was filled with obviously cold, and he had deep bags under his eyes. He was dressed in sweatpants and an AC/DC shirt. It was obvious he'd just come from the lab. 

"So," he greeted. "Heard we were embarrassing Peter? How much did I miss? Did you tell the cereal one yet?" Peter accepts his fate. He moves over to sit next to Tony. He leans into his side and Tony moves his hand to run through Peter's hair without pausing in his story. Peter relaxes and ends up interjecting a lot. 

"No! I absolutely did not throw the cereal at Harley!" A raised eyebrow. 

"Okay, so, maybe, but what else was I supposed to do! He just showed up, slammed a Dora watch on the counter, and demanded to know where you were! It was like some fever dream threat!"

The afternoon is spent with people slowly filing in and sharing stories. Eventually, the large group splits, and soon everyone on Peter's team is staying some time later than they were supposed to. 

When there was a lull and people had split off, it left Tony and Peter in each other's company, which was spent in silence. Peter closes his eyes and melts into his dad's side. He forgets who's in the same room and starts purring. 

Tony smirks and catches MJ's eye and waves here over, which catches the rest of the Deca team's attention. They all focus on Peter, only to hear his not-so-quiet purrs. 

"Oh my god," Sally laughs and clamps her hands over her mouth. 

"Is he purring?" Charles asks. Peter shoots up and the sound stops. 

"Um," he says awkwardly. 

"Dude, you didn't tell me you purr." Ned is practically bouncing with excitement. 

"I don't?" Peter tries. MJ gives him a look. 

"It just kind of - oof." Suddenly Peter's lap has Deadpool's head resting on it - thankfully attached to a whole and uninjured body. 

"Hey Sweetheart!" he calls and boops Peter's nose. They weren't dating, this was just how Wade was. 

"Hey Wade!"

"Wade, stop using weird nicknames on my kid."

"Nope!"

Peter's life was really fucking weird. 

The team loves every second of it. 


End file.
